05 February 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-02-05 ; Comments * Program starts with John excitedly predicting that The Smiths Meat Is Murder album will be number one in a few weeks, and promises the show will include at least 5 tracks from the album * 2nd Spotlight Artist Of The Week is Marino Marini, and John advises that the feature "has gone on long enough" and will not be continued after this week! *News: British hostages released in Libya after intervention of Terry Waite. Sessions * Minimal Compact #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 16 January 1985. Recorded 1985-01-06. * Beat #2 Repeat. First broadcast 22 September 1980. Recorded 1980-09-03. Tracklisting *Smiths: The Headmaster Ritual (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade #1 *Marabar Caves: Seeds That Never Grew (single – Sally’s Place b-side) Tiki *Big Flame: Man Of Few Syllables (maxi-single – Rigour) Laughing Gun *Beat: Too Nice To Talk To (session) #2 *Play Dead: Sacrosanct (single) Clay *Smiths: Rusholme Ruffians (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade #4 *Misty In Roots: Wandering Wanderer (12” single) People Unite *Minimal Compact: Introspection (session) #5 *Oscar McLollie & His Honey Jumpers: Wiggle Toe *New Christs: Like A Curse (single) Sonics *Marino Marini & His Quartet: Guitar Boogie *Chameleons: In Shreds (single) Statik reissue @8 *Beat: New Psychedelic Rockers (session) @11 *Smiths: I Want The One I Can't Have (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade @10 *Pam Hall: Change (LP - ?) Thunder Bolt *Minimal Compact: Not Knowing (session) @9 *Scorpions: Scorpio (LP – 20 Classic Instrumental Rarities) See For Miles *Furious Apples: Girl On Fire (LP – Something Stirs (The Dead Mourn The Living)) Adventures In Reality #3 *Frank Chickens: We Are Ninja (single) Kaz *Beat: Monkey Murders (Nine Mexicans) (session) #6 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Never Understand (single) Blanco Y Negro *Mad Professor: Freedom Broadcast (LP – Dub Me Crazy Part Five: Who Knows The Secret Of The Master Tapes?) Ariwa @1 *Big Flame: Sargasso (maxi-single – Rigour) Laughing Gun *Minimal Compact: Nada (session) *Camberwell Now: For Those In Peril On the Sea (LP – Myths Instructions 1) Sub Rosa @2 *Smiths: What She Said (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade @3 *Lightnin' Hopkins: Fan It (LP – Fan It) Folkways @4 *Guadalcanal Diary: Trail Of Tears (LP – Walking In The Shadow Of The Big Man) DB @5 *Beat Walk Away (session) @6 *Government Issue: Insomniac (12” EP – Boycott Stabb) Fountain Of Youth *Minimal Compact: The Well (session) *Smiths: That Joke Isn’t Funny Anymore (LP – Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade @7 *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''File 4 File ;Name *(1) 1985-02-05 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *(2) 1985-02-05 John Peel.mp3 *(3) 1985-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show JG03 *(4) 1985-02-xx Peel Show JG04 ;Length *(1) 01:01:08 *(2) 2.04.12 *(3) 1:29:53 (40:10-1:19:12) *(4) 1:29:41 (to 4:36, 16:11-20:16, 36:13-40:19, 48:06-1:00:14) ;Other *(1) T350 of the 400 Box *(2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to brockleyal! *(3) Created from JG03 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 3 Peel January February 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *(4) Created from JG04 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 4 Peel February 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/file/zgljttniizd/1985-02-05 *http://www.mediafire.com/?hqziy4xtmol *3,4) Mooo Category:400 Box Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online